The Time Line
'BBY' 131 BBY ''' *Talek'' ''is born''' 19 BBY ''' *Talek meets Jedi Master Dalen Vigue and his Padawan Oni Tubari during the Great Purge, learns of Yoda.' *'Due to the purge, Talek's search lasts for three years, keeping the attention off the Old Jedi Master.' '''16 BBY ' *'Talek trains with Yoda until 10 BBY.' 9 BBY ''' *Talek studies from Fuap_Ramah, a Noormeen War Angel & Yoda's oldest student. Begins another seven year stint.' '''2 BBY' *'Talek leaves Fuap Ramah, inherits V7 Gunstar with new Guyver Bio Booster Armor.' *'Fuap Ramah ascends into Force Ghost. ' '0 – 99 ABY' 1 ABY *'Xeo Xeniro is born, alongside his brother Dreazin Xeniro.' 4 ABY ''' *Yoda dies.' '''25 ABY' *'The Yuuzhan Vong War happens while Xeo and Dreazin become Jedi Knights. Dreazin fall to the Dark Side as Xeo vows to save him. Events of 'Evolution Lost' happen. Xeo Dies but is reborn while admitting his love for Aya. Heads back to Corellia to start his search for a cure from "Project J".' 78 ABY *'Debelmeis is born.' *'Macros Black is born.' 98 ABY *'Alister West is born.' *'Debelmeis joins the Galactic Alliance.' *'Macros discovers his Force-sensitivity and uses it to enhance his Shi'ido abilities.' 100 – 199 ABY 118 ABY *'Alister West joins the Galactic Alliance to serve under Debelmeis.' 120 ABY ''' *Admiral Debelmeis breaks away from the Galactic Alliance and forms the Samurai Navy. The Samurai-Alliance Contract is signed.' '''129 ABY' * Nocturne is turned by Stargrave. *'Macros is taken by the Fel Empire to be trained as an Imperial Knight.' 130 ABY ' *'The Galactic Empire under Roan Fel and Darth Krayt defeats the Galactic Alliance and signs the Samurai-Imperial Contract. The Samurai Navy is renamed "Samurai-Imperial Navy". *'Macros is presumably killed by Darth Nihl in combat.' 131 ABY ''' *Yaja is born. ' *'Yaja’s parents die, giving him over to unnamed Jedi. ' '''133 ABY' * Imperial prison ship Innocent Harvest lost in hyperspace en route to destination. In addition to a full compliment of crew a Sith commander, Jedi prisoner and their apprentices were on board at the time. 135 ABY ' *'A 4 year old Yaja and The Unnamed Jedi find a hidden village of Black OPS Jedi. ''' *Admiral Debelmeis dies at the hand of Darth Krayt. The broken Samurai-Imperial Navy is taken over by Alister West.' '''137 ABY' *'Gada the Hutt is born.' 140 ABY *'Macros joins the Jedi Order as a Knight, taking the form of a young Bothan.' 160 ABY ' *'The Samurai Imperial Navy reforms into the Systems Intelligence Network, aka SIN. 162 ABY *'Macros achieves the rank of Master.' 173 ABY ''' *Alister West is assumed dead after a BOW accident; SIN forms multiple cells, fully capable of operating independently.' *'Macros leaves the Order to train with the Aing-Tii monks.' '''200 - 299 ABY' 220 ABY ' *'Wavz world war starts up after assignation of King Guuas. ''' '''226 ABY *'Tales of a derelict ship where the dead walk freely begins to circulate in the fringe.' 230 ABY *'More ships in the area of Wild Space begin to go missing, written off due to nature of the region.' *'Having learned all he could from the Aing-Tii, Macros finds and begins training with the Fallanassi.' 245 ABY *'Yaja meets up with Jedi at hidden temple. ' 256 ABY *'Yaja leads a strike team to successfully take back Coruscant. ' *'Yaja is named Grand Master of the new Jedi Order. ' *'Yaja's 11 Generals (Talek, Do Tu, Maka Rin, Son JIn, Lady Di, Zon Ja, Vong Gest, Kara Nu, Kira Nu, Zala Mein, and Lay Te) are asked to join him to make up the High Council' 279 ABY *''' Cyran Oghma is born to Mandalorian couple who were killed by Nocturne and taken in by Sekara Starfall who trains him.' '''300 - 399 ABY' 304 ABY *'Cyran Oghma is trained to rank of Master.' *'Makashi, Niman, Jar Kai, works for intelligence service.' *'Oghma works, trains, and fall for Mirana. They have 6 months together before the Battle of the Chel March. ' *'Mirana dies in the battle of the Chel March' *'Cyran is held prisoner and tortured for six months before being rescued by the emerald Jedi.' 309 ABY *'Cyran falls into deep depression; gets frozen in Carbonite.' *'Macros leaves the Fallanassi to learn other ways of the Force.' 346 ABY *'Several lower and middle echelon noble houses from the Hapan sector leave the Consortium with everything they own, citing "differing views on politics" as their reason. Never heard from again.' 370 ABY ''' *Macros infiltrates a small Sith Order to study their teachings.' '''381 ABY' *'Karas meets the High Council. ' *'Macros leaves the Sith, continuing to live as a Gray Jedi.' 382 ABY 383 ABY 385 ABY ''' *SIN perfects teleportation technology through matter transmission. Deemed too dangerous for commercial use, they decide not to market it yet.' 386 ABY 387 ABY 388 ABY 389 ABY 390 ABY 391 ABY 392 ABY '''393 ABY ' *'Assassins found on Wavz killing VIPs.' 394 ABY 395 ABY ' *'Assassin taken alive says he serves a man name Darth, found dead next day. 396 ABY 397 ABY 398 ABY 399 ABY 400 - 499 ABY 400 ABY ' *'Darth broadcast to the galaxy the existence of the Assassins Order and where they stand. 401 ABY 402ABY 403 ABY 404 ABY ' *'Gada the Hutt takes over the Hutt gang. ' 405 ABY 406 ABY 407 ABY 408 ABY 409 ABY 410 ABY 411 ABY 412 ABY 413 ABY 414 ABY 415 ABY 416 ABY 417 ABY 418 ABY 419 ABY 420 ABY '''421 ABY ' *'End of the Wavz 200 year war. ' *'Last of the old royal bloodline Teyu is made Queen. ' 422 ABY 423 ABY 424 ABY 425 ABY 426 ABY 427 ABY 428 ABY 429 ABY '430 ABY ' *SIN completes Project Warforge. Deployment pending.' 431 ABY 432 ABY 433 ABY 434 ABY 435 ABY 436 ABY 437 ABY '''438 ABY ' *'A few Gray Jedi and on edge of gray go off and hunt down the Sith under shadow orders of Grand Master Yaja.' 439 ABY 440 ABY 441 ABY ' *'Sun Yudiminour is born. 442 ABY 443 ABY 444 ABY 445 ABY ' *'Sun Yudiminour is taken in by Jedi. *'Ki-Lana Shul is born.' 450 ABY *'The S.H.U. is named by Yaja.' 455 ABY ''' *S.H.U. is nicknamed The Hunters OPS. ' '''456 ABY' *'Macdoo is born. ' 457 ABY ' *'Sun Yudiminour is made Knight. 462 ABY ' *'Sun Yudiminour is given title of General. 466 ABY ''' *Macros Black marries Ki-Lana Shul.' '''468 ABY ' *'Ges Tu is born. ' *'A number of low ranking noble houses of the Tapani are targeted by unknown factors and are never heard from again. One infant survivor is picked up by another Tapani house.' 469 ABY ''' *MayTel Nu is born. ' '''470 ABY ' *'Bryce Black is born.' 471 ABY ''' *Ges Tu is brought into the Jedi. ' '''472 ABY ' *'Lord Raze is born.' 473 ABY ''' *MayTel Nu is brought into the Jedi. ' '''474 ABY ' *'Coruscant gang war.' *'The Teeran Crime Family is killed.' *'Macdoo becomes new crime lord and starts the Tailnii Family.' 475 ABY ' *'General Sun Yudiminour is missing after the battle of Tarsus Vor. 476 ABY ''' *Valin Fel is born.' '''477 ABY ' *'Macdoo Shipping Co. starts up.' 478 ABY ' *'The survivor is sent to study under the Sith, and takes the name Zerapath, the name of the house that saved him. ' '''480 ABY ' *'Grand Master Yaja takes Ges Tu on as a Padawan. ' *Jon Grymm is created by SIN as a prototype of a new super soldier. ' '''481 ABY ' *'Master HemJa takes MayTel Nu on as his Padawan.' 482 ABY ''' *Markus Qel-Droma is born.' '''485 ABY' *'Vicious is born.' *'Mai Qel-Droma is born.' 486 ABY ' *'Vicious planet Dagon IV implodes. *'Minutes before planetary destruction, infant Vicious and fellow Gelfs attempt evac on transport which is destroyed under orders of the crime Lord Macdoo of total liquidation of unnecessary assets. The transport is blown out of the sky on the interim Vicious is encased in liquid phrik alloy witch bonds to his skin and blood stream. The now solid rock is blown through space, landing on Corabon. On entrance to the planet’s atmosphere, the phrik superheats crash landing on the planet’s surface cracking open on impact unleashing Vicious. ' *'Sindos is born.' *'Ges Tu is Knighted.' 487 ABY ''' *MayTel Nu is Knighted. ' ' 488 ABY *Ges Tu is made 3rd in command of the S.H.U. ' *'Ebon Wing is born in a'' 'Mandalorian village ' 489 ABY ''' *Yaja steps down as Grand Master and leaves the Jedi Order. ' '''490 ABY' *'Ki-Lana dies from an unknown virus.' *'Macros goes into exile.' *'Boridan is born. ' *'Sindos goes off to train as a Jedi. ' *'Jeth Tulan takes the Grand Master title. ' 491 ABY ' *'Vicious is found by Jinduri and immediately begins training. 492 ABY ''' *MayTel Nu is made Master, and made part of the High Council. ' '''493 ABY ' *'Boc is made part of the High Council. ' 495 ABY ' *'Tarynn Fireside is born. ' *'Tailnii crime Family falls. ' *'Zerapath returns to his home and in order to prove his devotion to the Sith, slaughters all of his house who refuse to join the Sith. 496 ABY *'Yaja returns to Jedi Order and is ask to rejoin the High Council.' *'Macdoo goes MIA. ' *'Kyara Ohn is born. ' *'Ebon Wing is found to be Force sensitive and is brought into the Jedi Order' * Azriel Leozar was born in the Fremen Sietch, Tabar 10156 AG (After Guild) 498 ABY ' *'Sindos becomes a Padawan of Geeka Fa. ' *'Boridan leaves home for the Jedi temple and meets Master Zao. 499 ABY ' *'Vicious, abandoned on Hoth, loses the ability to sleep. * Ebon Wing is taken under Yaja as a Padawan 500 - 599 ABY 500 ABY *'DiCoo rocket lands and is born, Difa go to Jedi. ' *'Vicious survives Mustafar. ' *'Kyara Ohn is taken in by Jedi Master Jen Mas.' * Zerapath receives a vision and renames himself Darth Testament. He becomes known as the "seeker dark truths" amongst the Sith Order. He is rarely seen her heard again, though stories of his discoveries and exploits sometimes reach the ears of his so called peers. ' *'Niul is born 501 ABY ''' *Valin Fel becomes ruler. ' *'Hedrath Glee is born. ' *'Vicious is thrown on Coruscant; beats Niul to near death.' *'Vicious makes first contact with Jedi and runs into Jedi Master Udo Kier and Padawan Meduri on the forest moon, Endor. He also discovers the Lightsaber.' *'Boridan becomes Zao’s padawan.' '''502 ABY ' *'Vicious finds the crystal planet, Ilum, and kills fledgling Sith for his saber.' 504 ABY ''' *DiCoo goes to Jedi. ' *'Boridan leaves Jedi temple; Mother K’their dies.' *'Markus Qel-Droma joins the Organization.' '''505 ABY' *'Jovi is born. ' *'Sindos is Knighted. ' *'Jon Grymm, codename "Reaper", is deployed. Field testing is a success. ' *'Boridan is beaten by his father; a month later is adopted by the Bathia.' 506 ABY ' *'Tarnus is born. ' *'Krypton blows up. ' *'DiFa is taken under Ges Tu as his Padawan. ''' * '''Niul family is killed when their ship crashes into a small uncivilized planet *'Tindómë Urúva is born.' *'Boridan begins training in Bathian army.' *'Ebon Wing is Knighted' 507 ABY ''' *Jericho Beck is born. ' *'Sindos is made Master and asked to join the High Council. ' '''508 ABY ' *'Gabriel Black is born. ' *'Ianto Uilos is born on Cydonia.' *'Boridan survives Bathian right of manhood.' 509 ABY ' *'Ebon Wing goes off as a gray Jedi as a cover as the head of the Black OP.S and informant for the High Council ' *'Kastor Vek is Born, his force aptitude is discounted by the Jedi as only fit for the agricultural forces. The infant is sent to Bandomeer to work for the Agri-Corps. ' '''511 ABY ' *'DiFa is Knighted. ' *Ges Tu is made Master. ' *'After Showing his leadership of the Black OP.s Ebon Wing is made Master and given a shadow seat on The High Council ' *'Cyran Coarbonite form is found,by General Sun, General A'dar and Jaggen.' *'Tarynn is brought in by the Jedi''' 512 ABY ''' *DiCoo becomes Master Ges Tu Padawan. ' *'Gabriel's parents are killed; he is taken by his uncle Markus Qel-Droma for training. ' *'Kyara Ohn is granted Knighthood. ' *'Cyran takes Jaggen back to the temple, then teaches there.' *'Azriel Leozar now 16 takes the Water of Life then Heads out for her father’s galaxy and for the Jedi Temple''' 513 ABY ' *'Tarynn taken as Padawan by Talek. *'Janon Vek is born on Coruscant and is taken into the Jedi Order' 514 ABY *'Talek and Tarynn perform Yautja Senior/Learner Bonding rite.' 515 ABY ' *'DiCoo first contact with Green K. ' *'DARK MISSION, Talek introduces the Normeen War Angels, and the first appearance of the World Eater Energy. *'DiFa and DiCoo go on Docke mission.' *'Kara Miravi is born. ' *'Boridan leaves Bathia and enrolls in culinary school on Nar Shi Dah.' 518 ABY ' *'Kyara Ohn is Made Master after stopping plot to destroy peace treaty with the Yuuzhan Vong. 519 ABY ''' *Jericho kills his father. ' '''520 ABY ' *'DiCoo Knighted. ' *'Gabriel undergoes genetic augmentation. ' *'Ianto breaks Cydonian Taboo by joining the Jedi under the alias Ethan Kelebui.' *'Tindómë discovered by traveling Jedi.' 521 ABY *'Wavz 100 year of Peace celebration. ' *'DiCoo Finds out about Krypton and takes on his birth name Zak-Ri .' *'Tindómë leaves the Jedi and becomes a rogue for hire.' 523 ABY ' *'Tindómë meets Dra'Kaz and becomes an apprentice Sith. *'Cyran’s Inferno. ' *'Rebirth of Master Sun, MIRANA, B’led, and Inara. ' 524 ABY ''' *"Ethan" becomes Padawan to Jedi Shadow Rachel Durante. Spends next three years as logistical support for her missions.' '''525 ABY ' *' DiCoo comes in contact with Red K.' *'Jericho gets his doctorate in phsychology. He kills Jedi Master Norak Quime and starts his lightsaber training with an advanced combat training holocron.' 526 ABY ' *'JINDURI NOCTURNE War. ' *'Helios is born. ''' *Gabriel fails his first major mission and is expelled from the Organization. His mind is reprogrammed with the identity of Kyuubi Solo. ' *'Tarynn becomes Savet. ' *'Jen'Mas is formed, comprising of two Sith Master/apprentice pairs (Dra'kaz/Tindómë, Jinduri/Vicious).' *'Tindómë and Vicious destroy Nocturne's cloning facility on Thrace, Dra'Kaz wipes out half of all existing Vicious clones with the Thought Bomb.' *'Kastor survives A Sith attack on the Planet of Bandomeer and is found by Darth Paragus who realizes what the Jedi didn't, a hidden force affinity. Paragus begins Kastor's training in the Darkside and gives him the title of Darth Vadion.' '''527 ABY' * Kyuubi kills Lord Raze, bringing an end to his conquest for Sith domination before it can happen. SIN gives Kyuubi his ship, the Normandy. ' *'The events of RAVE take place, Rachel Durante is killed and Ianto is made a Masterless Padawan. Spends the next two and a half years as a Shadow. *'Janon's first master Joran Kov is killed by the Mysterious Darth Vadion who is revealed to be Janon's older brother Kastor Vek' 528 ABY ''' *Zak-Ri DiCoo made Master. ' *'Nocturne and Cyran Oghma die. ' *'Kyuubi stops Jericho from destroying CorSec headquarters. ' *'Kyara Ohn is asked to join the High Council.' '''529 ABY ' *'Joga Skywalker is born. ' *'Tremor is born.' *'Tremor's age is accelerated to 11.' *'Morgana sent by Master Tan Lau to capture or defeat the Sith (Esquaris in the area Beyond the Rim in the Expanse). There she meets Magnius. ' 530 ABY *'Magnius and Morgana defeat Esquaris and cripple the Devourer of Worlds. ' *'Morgana brings Magnius to the council. ' *'The Council, unsure what to do with Magnius, allows him to work as an agent of the Council rather than allowing him to join the Order. Their determination is not revealed to Magnius, but rather to allow him to ease into the concept of such an organized structure of the Jedi Order. They do not want to ostracize him, but they don’t think he is ready to be part of the order as well... They will allow him to walk his own path, which they feel will eventually lead to them ... In the mean time, Magnius and Morgana go on missions for the council where traditional Jedi's might not fair as well. ' *'Ianto sheds his Kelebui persona and leaves the Jedi Order during his Knighting Ceremony. Begins work as a "Freelance Shadow" while evading the notice of his former colleagues.' 531 ABY ' *'Janon celebrates his eighteenth birthday and is assigned to master Absecon Strath as a Padawan. *'Chaos Theory' *'With information from SIN, the Jedi Council decides to send Jedi Knights Liara Vao, Jae Malyk, and Ranyk Khorr to Coruscant to investigate the outbreak of the Largo virus.' *'Kyuubi rescues Liara, but Jae and Ranyk are gunned down by Republic troops.'